‘Saksiscopye’ originated from a hybridization of proprietary hybrid Osteospermum breeding line ‘203005’ (unpatented) and commercial hybrid Osteospermum line ‘Sunny Amanda’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,522) in Aabyhoej, Denmark. The male parent, ‘Sunny Amanda’, has a pale-yellow flower color with terracotta-brown at the flower petal apices, medium flower size and brown disc florets. The female parent, ‘203005’ has a bright-yellow flower color, medium flower size and a compact and less branching plant growth habit.
In spring 2003, the two Osteospermum lines were crossed and 552 seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and 442 plants were grown in pots for evaluation. Out of 442 F1 lines, plant number 206 was selected for its pale-yellow flowers with copper tips, medium flower size and a compact plant growth habit.
In spring 2004, plant number 206 was vegetatively propagated with cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse. Plant number 206 was given the code number ‘204066’.
In spring 2005, plants were evaluated again in pots and in an open field. The selection ‘204066’ was named ‘Saksiscopye’ and found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.